kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Enso Clan
Overall Clan History and Description The Enso Clan resided in the Land of Water, branching off a ways away from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They was not very well known amongst the Shinobi world, in fact, their clan was frowned upon since they seemed to be born with an eye that had an ironic twist with both the the Sharingan that belonged to the Uchiha’s, and the Buyakugan that belonged to the Hyuga Clan. They were thought of as nothing more then cheap counter parts to those famous eyes, and were actually seen as rather useless. No one knew the true potential these eyes actually had though, since the Enso clan had isolated themselves and instead rather kept to their studies. They had seperated themselves from the wars, and dramas, and instead focused on trying to find the true potential behind their eyes. Little did they realize that the illusionary aspect of the Shakkakugan was only the tip of it’s power. But after years and years of development, they learned that they could create clones with chakra networks that fooled all eyes, their sensory abilities out weighed most other Shinobi, and what they were most commonly associated with, the grand genjutsus, were something many would come to fear... Cosmetic Traits Hair color ranges between grey, black and purple. Eyes are a dark red color. When Kekkei Genkai is activated, they glow a bright crimson. Skin color is usually very pale due to being withdrawn and studying. Personality Traits Intelligent, decisive and calculating. Distant from most and cold hearted Usually dependant of a select few, very suspicious of strangers. Strengths Genjutsu - Exceptional Hand Seals - Above Average Weaknesses Taijutsu - Terrible Strength - Below Average Abilities Kekkei Genkai: Sakkakugan - Litteral translation of this would be “Illusion eye” because of the most common ability of the eyes is to folly enemies in a genjutsu. The extent of abilities the Kekkei Genkai gives include other abilities like the ability for those in the clan to see through objects, cast illusions that have chakra networks, and interfere with even the Byakugan. Unlike most Dojutsu, they can also see the physical life force inside a human’s body to check if their status is alive, or passed on. In being able to see a person’s life form, they can predict a series of attacks that an opponent uses against them. The Kekkei Genkai is usually activated when the eyes begin to glow a bright crimson color, and are able to cast illusions with chakra networks, a variety of genjutsus, and the last is the ability to transfer their own life force in order to bring those on the brink of death back to life at the cost of their own life force. Clan Abilities: Activation of Shakkakugan C Description: The Kekkei Genkai allows it’s user to not only have increased perception like the Sharingan to be able to predict movements, but they also have the ability to see through objects much like the Byakugan. It does not seem to have the same range of the Byakugan, but the Sakkakugan gives the ability to see one’s life force, rather then the chakra pathways that it’s brother dojutsu gives. Weakness: Constantly drains the users chakra for the duration it’s activated. Mist Particle Clone Technique C Description: The most common technique that is used by with the Kekkei Genkai that can fool even other dojutsu users. By creating realistic illusions made of extended chakra particles, the user also gives these illusionary clones a chakra pathway that makes them indistinguishable even for the Byakugan. It is most commonly used with the Hidding in the Mist Technique so that the user must come extremely close in order to fully comprehend that it is nothing more then a clone. Weakness: These clones are nothing more then illusions that have no definition. If not hidden by either mist or a smoke screen, it's easily distinguished that it is not a person. Life Force Transfer Technique B Desription: The Kekkei Genkai’s last known ability is the act of transfering the user’s own life force from their body to the person of their choice. The extent of this ability is known to be able to cure those even whom are one the brink of death. Weakness: Using this ability drains the life force of the user, and when used on more serious wounds, the user takes on the pain and suffering, even the wounds of that person and becomes just as close to the brink of death as the subject was. Iron Maiden Genjutsu A Hand Seals: [ Bird --> Ox --> Serpent --> Dog --> Ram --> Ox --> Monkey --> Dragon --> Dog --> Serpent ] Desription: This ability is the most feared among the Enso clan, for it’s brutality in torturing the individual in an Iron Maiden. The person falling victim to this technique after having their chakra network invaded they would find the Iron Maiden breaking from the earth below them. Coming before them, it’s door open widely before chains were unleased and dragged the person into it’s open maw, the individual looking towards the freedom that was placed before them. But slowly, the door of the Maiden would slowly shut, the massive steel spikes closing in on them and attempting to prod their body in many different areas. Weakness: After the genjustu is cast, it is most likely that the individual would not fall for the same trick twice. Clan Achievements Finally broke the social barrier where they felt more as outcasts in their own home land. Brought determination to show everyone that the Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan, were not the only most famous of eyes. Recent Clan History In the last thirty years the Enso clan had finally integrated themselve with the Village Hidden in the Mist, to prove to them about how their eyes could rival that of the other more famous ones that everyone knew about.